Deux Ans Ton Interprète
by AntheaSarcasm
Summary: TRADUCTION. John n'a pas peur de Sherlock ou des adultes autour d'eux. Mais il est effrayé de ce Message. Il est effrayé d'être là, dans deux ans, juste à côté de Sherlock, regardant sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'il meurt. Car le vrai Message est "N'espère pas faire carrière avec moi. Je vais mourir dans deux ans." John souhaite ne pas avoir pris les tests de Cassandra.
1. Jour Et Nuit

Note de la traductrice : Hey, mes lecteurs adorés ! Revoici donc une traduction ! *s'il vous plait ne me tapez-pas pour Pigments, je promet que j'abandonne pas, j'ai commencé le chapitre !* Je risque de prendre du temps à poster chaque chapitres, considérant qu'ils sont tous aussi longs que celui-là (voir plus... ^-^), donc pas taper, vivouplait.

Bonne lecture ! *j'espère...*

* * *

La première fois qu'ils sont introduits l'un à l'autre, Sherlock regarde John le temps de trois battements de coeur, son regard volant des chaussures de John à son pull, sa cravate – totalement neuve et part de l'uniforme – et finissant par son visage.

John essaie de sourire, se sentant un peu intimidé. C'est assez bête, car il est âgé d'un an de plus que Sherlock et ce n'est pas comme s'il était intimidé par les étudiants plus jeune que lui ou rien. Quand même, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre un Prophète. Même dans son propre esprit, il s'assure d'utilisé un P majuscule. Pas n'importe quel Prophète non plus, mais le plus jeune des trois en Angleterre à l'instant. Le plus prometteur, dit tout le monde – seulement s'il est de paire avec le bon interprète. Pas besoin de majuscule personnes pensent que les interprètes sont spéciaux, mais John sait sa place.

Il espère juste que ça peut vraiment être sa place.

« Agneaux jumeaux, » dit Sherlock, tourne ensuite les talons, n'aillant jamais serré la main que John offrit.

Les trois adultes autour d'eux regardent John dans l' plutôt, deux d'entre eux : la Directrice de l'Académie et le Ministre du Futur. Le troisième, un homme à l'apparence sévère dans un costume taillé qui était là lors de chacune des entrevues et tests de John mais qui ne disait jamais un mot, continuant de regarder Sherlock, qui s'écarta et se tient maintenant à la fenêtre, son front posé contre le verre embué.

« Que veut-il dire ? » demande avec impatience la directrice.

La poitrine de John se serre un peu. Son premier Message. Devait-ce vraiment être celui-là ? Il n'y a pas de doute dans son esprit quand au fait qu'il ai raison, pourtant. Il peut pratiquement ressentir le sens des mots de Sherlock comme s'ils étaient gravés dans sa peau, peut les entendre comme une musique composé uniquement pour ses oreilles. Les résultats de ses interprétations étaient bons, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si facile.

« Il veut dire que je serais son interprète pour deux ans, » dit-il doucement.

La Directrice et le Ministre se regardent, et il y a un peu de déception entre eux. Prophètes et interprètes sont normalement de paire pour la vie – sauf que Sherlock en a eu cinq d'entre eux depuis qu'il a été identifié à dix ans, six ans plus tôt. Si John dure deux ans, ce sera deux fois plus longtemps que n'importe qui, mais toujours pas assez.

A côté de le fenêtre, Sherlock souffla entre ses dents. Cela, aussi, John peut l'interpréter, pourtant il ne dit rien.

Ce soufflement veux dire "Sois tu es un autre idiot qui ne comprend que la moitié de tout ça out tu as trop peur de leur dire ce que je voulais te dire." John n'est pas effrayé de Sherlock ou des adultes autour d'eux. Mais il est effrayé de ce Message.

Il a peur d'être là, dans deux ans, juste à côté de Sherlock, le regardant et étant incapable de faire quelque chose quand il meurt.

Parce que le vrai Message était "N'espère pas faire carrière dans ce truc d'interprète. Je mourrai dans deux ans."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, John souhaite n'avoir jamais passé les tests de Cassandra.

* * *

Les premiers jours à l'Académie sont... froids. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la météo de Janvier. Tout le monde iciétait identifié par un Prophète comme étant important pour le futur du monde -et de la Couronne- de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Ou plutôt tout le monde est supposé être important un jour. Le propre futur de John repose entièrement sur celui de Sherlock. Et ensuite il y a ces rumeurs comme quoi une place dans l'Académie peut être achetée, si les parents connaissent les bonnes personnes et paient le bon prix. Qui peut dire, pourtant ? Les prédictions des Prophètes Personnels sont protégées par la loi.

A l'instant, la centaine (plus ou moins) d'étudiants ne sont pas différents de ceux de l'ancienne école de John. Ils sont immatures, ou paresseux, ou exubérants, ou timides, ou amusants, ou un millier d'autres choses que peuvent être les adolescents. Et ils sont aussi cruels d'une façon propre aux adolescents.

Si cette cruauté était contre lui, John en serait indifférent. Il a eu beaucoup d'entrainement pour apprendre à laisser les commentaires à propose de sa mère, sa sœur, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa taille, chaque putain de petite chose à son propos glisser comme des gouttes d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se prendre la tête avec chaque idiot qui le regardait mal, donc il a appris.

Mais quand des coups bas vicieux sont dirigés contre Sherlock, c'est différent. Très différent en effet. Comme de la boue à la place de l'eau. Et Sherlock s'assoit juste là, en classe ou à la cafétéria, infiniment rigide d'une façon qui, à n'importe qui d'autre, pourrait vouloir dire qu'il s'en fiche. John lui voit ça comme un cri sans fin de douleur et de rage et de désespoir.

Ça lui prend du temps avant de comprendre. Pourquoi sont-ils si méchant envers Sherlock? Il est un Prophète, pour l'amour de Dieu! Quelqu'un l'informe finalement. Les Prophètes sont honorés et respectés grâce aux connaissances qu'ils apportent. Comment Sherlock peut être un vrai Prophète quand ile ne dit jamais, jamais rien ?

Le quatrième jour, John en eut assez. Il ne peut même pas croire qu'il ai enduré ça si longtemps. Quand ils se réveillent ce jour-là dans le dortoir de cinq lits et qu'un de leur camarades dit quelque chose d'idiot sur Sherlock, quelque chose dont John ne veut même pas se souvenir après aujourd'hui, John se lève de là où il est assit, traverse la pièce et frappe Anderson dans le nez.

Il ne se casse pas - John sait combien de force ça prend pour casser un nez, et il a une petite idée d'à quel point il peut s'en tirer à l'Académie et un nez cassé est du mauvais côté de la ligne - mais merde si ce n'est pas satisfaisant de regarder cet idiot s'étaler par terre et cligner des yeux grands ouverts vers John. Leurs deux autres voisins semblent pendant un instant sur le point d'intervenir, mais un regard ferme de John et ils pensent sagement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

"Tu le laisse tranquille, tu m'entends ?" dit John, ostensiblement à Anderson, mais il n'a pas de doute que le message, son message, sujet peu apprécié et pourtant très important merci beaucoup, se rependra dans l'Académie. Il aura peut-être à le répéter, mais il est prêt pour ça. "Tu le laisse, ou je te ferais partir."

Quand Anderson ne fait rien de plus que cligner des yeux, John se tourne, très calmement, et retourne à sa chaussette abandonnée. En moins de deux secondes, il n'y a plus que lui et Sherlock dans le dortoir. Sherlock n'a pas bougé d'un doigt depuis que John s'est levé de son lit. Il le regarde avec un léger froncement de sourcils et une expression que John ne peut pas vraiment reconnaître - mais après, il essaie de ne pas regarder Sherlock.

"C'était stupide et totalement inutile," dit finalement Sherlock.

Ce sont les premiers mots que John l'entend prononcer depuis leur première rencontre. Et il entend le Message derrière ceux-ci audiblement et clairement.

"De rien," dit-il, souriant.

Sherlock détourne le regard, mais pas avant que John ne voit le plus petit de sourire vaciller sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Les cours ne sont pas ce que John attendait. Ayant un an d'avance sur Sherlock, il pensait qu'il allait devoir écouter des choses qu'il avait déjà apprises. Pas vraiment. Les étudiants de l'Académie font leur propre emploi du temps en fonction de leurs intérêts. Les classes de Sherlock sont composées des cours de science les plus avancées de l'Académie et dans trois de celles-ci, il ne suit même pas le même curriculum que le reste des étudiants mais a son propre travail et expériences dans un coin.

John doit travailler dur -très dur- pour rattraper le reste de la classe, et il ne s'embête pas à essayer de rattraper Sherlock. Il lui vient à l'esprit, qu'avec tout ce qu'il apprend ici, il pourrait facilement poursuivre un enseignement médical après...

Après.

Deux ans semblent éternels quelques fois. Mais majoritairement il semble que ce sera terminé en un éclair.

* * *

Le même jour où John frappe Anderson, Sherlock lui parle à l'heure du déjeuner. D'ordinaire, il garde son nez dans des livres médicaux, quelques fois grignotant un fruit, ne se dérangeant jamais à parler à John qui est seul à table en face de lui. Aujourd'hui, il regarde John juste assez longtemps pour que leurs yeux se croisent, et dit, "Riposte est un mot féminin en français."

John cligna des yeux. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui le surprend le plus : que Sherlock lui parle deux fois aujourd'hui ou qu'il s'embête même à donner un avertissement à John.

Et c'est un avertissement.

Donovan va essayer de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Anderson.

"Pourquoi elle ?" demande-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock roule des yeux et retourne à sa lecture.

Soudain peu à l'aise, John roule ses épaules et regarde la table de l'autre côté de la cafétéria où Anderson et sa clique, un mélange de garçons et de filles sont assis.

Sally Donovan est de l'autre côté de la table, pas vraiment en face d'Anderson. Elle discute avec ses amies, mais de temps en temps lui jette un coup d'œil. La façon dont elle regard ce nez coloré...

"Huh. Ils sont ensemble?"

le reniflement dédaigneux de Sherlock est clair. "Évidemment qu'ils le sont. Es-tu aveugle?"

"Hey, je ne suis là que depuis quatre jours et nous n'avons qu'une classe en commun avec eux deux. Tout le monde ne peux pas..."

Les yeux de Sherlock rencontrent les siens encore une fois. Il ne dit rien, mais c'est juste là, dans le bleu qui ressemble plus à une tempête qu'à un ciel d'été. Ce n'était pas le Prophète qui parlait mais quelqu'un avec des yeux. Après tout, John s'en est rendu compte aussi n'est-ce pas ?

"Touché," dit-il.

Sherlock hausse les épaules et reprend sa lecture.

"Mais il y a un problème," dit John, regardant encore à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Elle qui vient se venger, je veux dire. je ne frappe pas les filles."

Sherlock ne lève pas le regard, "Ton père ne regardera jamais hors des miroirs."

Le souffle de John se bloque dans sa poitrine. D'aussi loin de peuvent aller les messages, il n'a pas besoin d'être un interprète pour comprendre cette phrase.

"Non," dit-il, un peu retourné.

"J'espère bien que non!"

Ils mangent en silence pendant quelque temps après ça -enfin, John mange en tout cas- mais bientôt le Dean s'approche de leur table, vide à pars de leur présence. Elle est toujours vide.

"Bonjour, les garçons," dit-il affablement en s'asseyant, un bloc-note en face de lui. "J'ai remarqué que vous discutiez. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez partager ?"

Il le tourne comme une question, mais ce n'est pas une requête. C'est ce pourquoi John est là. Ecouter Sherlock, interpréter ses Messages, et les partager quand demandé. Peu importe que ça concerne le sort du monde ou si c'est quelque chose de privé, John doit le divulguer.

Il comment à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock ne parle pas.

Avant que John ne puisse se figurer que dire au Dean, Sherlock parle encore, ses yeux voletant de l'autre côté de la salle où Sally Donovan rit d'un rire plutôt strident.

"Une baguette chaude n'est pas toujours bleue."

John, qui avait attrapé son verre d'eau pour se donner une seconde pour penser, déglutit du mauvais côté et commença à tousser violemment, ses poumons brûlant. Sherlock lui hausse un sourcil amusé par dessus son livre.

"Oui?" dit le Dean avant que John ne puisse reprendre son souffle.

"Sally Donovan," dit John, toussant encore un peu. "Elle et Anderson... Eh bien si elle n'est pas déjà enceinte, elle va bientôt l'être."

La tête du Dean se releva brutalement, son sourire disparaissant instantanément. Il regarde autour de la pièce, et ses yeux se fronce lorsqu'il trouve la bonne table.

"Excusez-moi," dit-il, s'éloignant déjà à grandes foulées.

John regarde, déconcerté, Donovan et Anderson suivre le Dean hors de la cafétéria, tous deux semblant affligés.

"La Marne ne débordera pas," commente Sherlock.

John hocha la tête. "Il semblerait que non. Merci."

Sherlock ne répond pas, mais le même petit sourire que ce matin apparaît brièvement sur son visage.

* * *

La deuxième semaine est un peu moins compliquée. Quand il n'y a pas d'adultes autour d'eux, Sherlock et John ont ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des conversations. John remarque rapidement qu'elles sont plus tournées vers des sujets inoffensifs. Rarement, si jamais, Sherlock ne prédit quelque chose. Principalement, il montre des choses à John: le professeur de Biologie se concocte des hallucinogènes dans son laboratoire personnel, l'instructeur de Stratégie ne peut pas tolérer son collègue de Littérature Anglaise et crache régulièrement dans son thé, les jumeaux Trelley, malgré prétendre qu'il ne sont pas capable de se supporter, partage une relation incestueuse qui, si elle devient publique, ruinerait sans aucun doute le grand avenir qu'ils sont supposé avoir dans le monde.

Chaque fois, John se demande s'il doit dire à quelqu'un ces bouts d'information. C'est ce que font les interprètes, après tout. Et pourtant, il garde le silence, et quand la Directrice le croise 'accidentellement' et demande s'il n'y a rien de nouveau à partager, il secoue la tête et regarde le sol, feignant l'embarras au lieu de la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il ment.

Sherlock lui lance toujours un sourire, après coup. Et ces sourire ne sont plus si petits.

* * *

Après trois semaines, c'est le temps d'un weekend en famille. Les parents, grand-parents, frères et sœurs de tout le monde viennent, et les couloirs et étages bourdonnent de voix, de rires et d'arrogance suffisante.

John reste dans le dortoir, avec l'intention de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Il sait pertinemment que personne ne vas venir le visiter. Ce n'est pas si mal; Sherlock est là, aussi, étalé sur son lit, observant le plafond comme s'il contenait les secrets de l'univers - et peut-être qu'il le contenait, pour Sherlock.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvre après un léger frappement, et le même homme à l'apparence sévère qui a observé les tests de John entre. Il offre un signe de la tête en guise de politesse à John avant d'aller se tenir devant le lit de Sherlock.

"Bonjour, Sherlock," dit l'homme. "Viendrais-tu marcher dans la cour avec moi ?"

Sherlock ne bouge pas, excepté dans la façon dont sont contractés ses bras, croisés derrière sa tête. "Faons en hiver."

John mords l'intérieur de sa joue et retourne à son bloc-note. Il racle sa gorge tranquillement avant de dire, "Il veux dire-"

"Taisez-vous," interrompit froidement l'homme. "Oui, je sais, merci M. Watson. Pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment?"

Ses oreilles un peu chaudes, John fixe Sherlock du regard. Sherlock le fixe, puis hoche une fois la tête. John ne part qu'à ce moment. Il déteste ça, mais il part. Seulement trois semaines, et c'était déjà mal de quitter Sherlock. Et s'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose de très important et que personne n'est là pour l'entendre, pour le comprendre? L'estomac de John se noue un peu plus à chaque pas qui l'éloigne du dortoir. Il vas jusqu'au bout du couloir et se pose à côté d'une fenêtre, se sentant assez mal à l'aise et très solitaire au milieux des joyeuses retrouvailles tout autour de lui.

Une éternité entière passe - dix minutes entières. Il se retourne lorsque quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière lui. C'est l'hommes à l'air sévère.

"Merci," dit l'homme.

"De rien," répond automatiquement John. Mais ensuite, il doit demander, "Pour quoi ?"

Le petit sourire flottant de l'homme est étrangement familier. "Il dit que vous êtes un bon ami. C'est... plus qu'aucuns des autres interprètes n'a jamais voulu être?"

John ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. "Il a dit ça ?" demande-t-il, n'y croyant franchement pas. "Comment sauriez-vous ce qu'il veux dire?"

Le sourire de l'homme revient, cette fois avec une once d'amertume. "Oh, je sais, M Watson. Comme toujours. Mais savoir ce qu'il veux dire n'aide pas toujours. Ni lui, ni m'importe qui d'autre. Juste... restez son ami, d'accord? J'aurais pu être son interprète, mais il ne voulait plus que je sois son ami."

Et avec ça, il s'éloigne, laissant un John confus hors de l'emprise des mots. Quand John revient au dortoir, les rideaux de Sherlock sont tirés aux quatres coins de son lit, et John ne dit rien. Il ne saurait que dire.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent. Sur un autre jour de visite où personne ne se montre pour eux, John trouve Sherlock dans le labo de Biologie, shooté. Apparemment, le professeur de Biologie à oublié de cadenasser sa dernière fournée. Ou peut-être que Sherlock l'a forcé. John se fiche de comment c'est arrivé. Ce dont il se préoccuper est de son ami convulsant par terre, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'il n'y avait plus de bleu dans ses yeux, seulement des Ténèbres absolus.

John devrait emmener Sherlock à l'infirmerie, il le sait. Il devrait aller chercher un adulte. Il devrait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester agenouillé par terre à tenir Sherlock pour qu'il ne se frappe pas et se blesse.

Le truc, c'est qu'il sait que Sherlock ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Il reste encore un an et quelques mois. Il ne va pas mourrir, donc il n'y a pas besoin d'un infirmière, pas besoin d'hôpital, pas besoin que quiconque soit au courant.

Après un moment, Sherlock arrête de convulser. Il est très froid. John s'assoit en dessous de la fenêtre l'enlaçant de ses deux bras, dos contre le mur, dans une marre de soleil, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ralentir.

"Les moineaux volent la tête en bas," bafouille Sherlock beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, quand son cœur s'est calmé.

"Ouais? Je m'en fiche. C'était stupide. Tu ne le refait plus. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?"

"Le vent ne laisse pas de traces."

Les bras de John se resserrèrent. "Tu es un idiot et je me fous de ce que tu penses. Tu ne le fais plus. Même si ça veux dire que je dois rester à tes côtés jour et nuit-"

"John."

C'est la première fois que Sherlock dit le nom de John, et c'est un discours entier en une syllabe. John ferme ses yeux fortement.

"N'essaie pas de me sauver," dit ce seul mot.

"Tu ne le peut pas. Personnes ne peut. Et je ne peux sauver personne. C'est un mensonge. Tout ça. Prophètes et interprètes ? les monde serait mieux sans, mieux sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Ils ne l'arrête pas toujours, tu sais. Les ministres du Futur du monde entier, ils n'empêchent pas les mauvaises choses d'arriver, ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas été prévenus à temps, ou que le Prophète n'était pas assez clair, mais vraiment, ils n'arrêtent que ce qu'ils veulent arrêter. Quel est donc l'intérêt de tout ça ? Ou est l'intérêt de dire à la Directrice qu'elle aura une attaque à la fin de l'année ? Elle mourra quand même. Tout le monde mourra. Tout comme moi. Donc n'essaie pas de me sauver."

Secouant la tête, John dit, "Jour et nuit si j'en ai besoin."

Un autre long instant passe avant que John n'aide Sherlock à se relever, et ensuite à aller à leur dortoir. La nuit est tombée. Ils ont manqué le dîner. John n'aurait pas pu s'en foutre plus. Il met Sherlock dans son lit et l'aide à se déshabiller. Leurs camarades de chambre ricanent dans le noir. John grogne gravement, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas capable de sortir de sa poitrine. Les ricanements se fondent dans le silence. John s'assied au bord du lit de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ai l'air endormi. Ensuite il sort du dortoir.

Il ne part pas, s'appuie juste contre la porte - jour et nuit, a-t-il promit, et il le pense. Ce n'est pas longtemps avant qu'un des surveillants patrouillant la nuit dans les couloirs le trouve. John lui dit qu'il a un message pour la Directrice. Quant il refuse d'y aller elle vient dans une robe de chambre rose et un pyjama blanc. Son visage devient aussitôt aussi blanc que son pyjama quand John lui dit. Il va dormir, mais même en étant épuisé il ne peut dormir pendant plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il se relève un peu et jette un coup d'oeil vers le lit de Sherlock, ne refermant ses yeux que quand il a identifié sa respiration d'entres les bruits de la pièce.

John reste près de Sherlock après ça, comme promis. Sherlock le tolère. Il n'en reprend pas. Il n'en a pas l'opportunité. Le dernier jour du trimestre, une ambulance est garée devant l'école lorsqu'ils traversent les cours pour aller en classe.

"Oeuf HCUNZIORTU," dit Sherlock, sans regarder John dans les yeux.

Le Dean devient Directeur. Le prochain trimestre commence avec un enterrement.

* * *

Les vacances d'été arrivent vite. Le coeur de John rate un ou deux battements chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelle. Comment vas-t-il tenir sa promesse lorsque lui et Sherlock devront retourner dans leur maisons respectives?

Le dernier week-end familial de l'année, l'homme sévère revient. C'est sa quatrième visite. Il parle toujours seul à Sherlock. Il n'a pas dit un mot à John depuis la première fois. Aujourd'hui, il change cette habitude.

"Nous nous demandions si vous nous joindrez cet été. Si votre famille est d'accord, bien sûr."

"Qui est nous ?" Demande John, confus.

L'expression de l'homme devient condescendante. "Moi et Sherlock, naturellement."

Comme si c'était totalement évident. Ce qui ne l'est pas, pas pour John en tout cas.

"Donc... Sherlock passe l'été avec vous?" demande-t-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils. "Comment c'est arrivé ?"

"Où irai-t-il ?" l'homme demande, fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas. Chez lui. Avec sa famille."

Les lèvres de l'homme se ressèrent en une fine ligne blanche avant qu'il ne demande dans une vois dangereusement douce, "Et qui pensez-vous que je sois, exactement, M Watson ?"

John se sent stupéfait. Il avait toujours pensé... "Le gouvernement?" offre-t-il timidement même s'il réalise maintenant qu'il avait tort.

L'homme renifle dédaigneusement. "Sherlock est mon frère. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Donc oui, il va passer l'été avec moi. Et vous ?"

La mère de John est 'd'accord'. Le dernier jour de l'année, une voiture noire vient chercher Sherock et John. L'homme -Mycroft; John à au moins réussi à tirer son nom de Sherlock- n'est pas là.

* * *

Ce n'est pas une maison. C'est un manoir. A la campagne, manoir, grange, un étang, une petite maison pour la cuisinière/femme de ménage et son mari jardinier. Beaucoup plus de chambre que requises, la plupart d'entre elles vides.

On ne se sent pas à la maison.

La chambre de John est juste en face de celle de Sherlock. Quand il est dans son lit, s'il écoute attentivement, il peut parfaitement entendre les bruits dans la nuit à travers les deux portes ouvertes. Des pas lents sur le parquet. Le léger cliquetis de plaques lorsqu'elle sont posées sur le microscope et enlevées. Des fioles en verre s'entrechoquant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demande John un matin, au pas de la porte; Sherlock ne l'avait jamais invité dans sa chambre après tout.

Sherlock explique. Radote, plutôt. C'est le plus long discourt que John l'a entendu faire, et le plus de passion qu'il a vu dans ses yeux. Ils sont couleurs de bleuets, aujourd'hui, ave des éclats d'or pendant qu'il explique... quelque chose. Il sourit quand Sherlock a fini, hochant la tête comme si tout avant un sens.

Avec un sourire triste, Sherlock demande, "Est-ce que le poème s'est accordé ?"

"Pas un mot," admet John. "Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien de te voir heureux pour une fois."

Le sourire de Sherlock se disperse. Il forme silencieusement le mot 'heureux' comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qu'il n'est pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourne vers le long bureau où sont posées ses expériences.

"Le miel ne coule pas seulement."

_Je suis occupé._

Pas vraiment sûr de s'il doit s'excuser ou non, John s'en va. "D'accord. Je serais dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer aux échecs plus tard ?"

Les échecs avec Sherlock ne sont pas vraiment amusants. En plus d'être bon, il peut prédire la plupart des tours de John. Sauf si John arrête de penser et bouge ses pièces au hasard, dans quel cas, la confusion de Sherlock -et son plaisir évident à être confus- valent de perdre.

Sherlock ne répond rien; il est déjà plongé dans ce qu'il fait, qu'importe ce que c'est. John soupire, vaincu. Quand Mycroft l'a invité ici, il s'était imaginé... quelque chose d'autre. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ça, de longs jours dans le manoir, les repas préparés par le cuisinier qui est entièrement invisible, Mycroft rentrant tard les vendredis soir et repartant tôt les lundis matin, même s'il parle peu avec John ou Sherlock quand il est là.

Quatres heures plus tard, ayant fini un autre livre dans la bibliothèque bien fourni, John retourne dans la chambre de Sherlock pour redemander cette partie d'échecs. Ou peut-être suggérer le repas. La porte est ouverte, comme toujours. Sherlock est assit par terre son dos contre le mur. Ses yeux sont dans le vague. Il y a une seringue vide à côté de lui, et un point rouge dans le creux de son coude. John a l'impression qu'il va être malade.

S'insultant de toutes les insultes qu'il connait, John s'approche de lui, le secoue, lui parle. Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sa tête roulant sur ses épaules.

"Les arcs-en-ciel n'ont pas de point de départ," murmure-t-il, et le cœur de John se brise un peu.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit-il, des larmes se formant dans les coins de ses yeux, attirant Sherlock dans ses bras et le balançant doucement. "Pas vrai du tout."

Sherlock se laisse faire. Il ne dit plus qu'il est seul et froid. Ils sont toujours comme ça quand Mycroft les trouve cet après-midi, les larmes de John depuis longtemps sèches =, et Sherlock endormi. C'est un mercredi.

"Peut-être aurais-je dû te prévenir," dit calmement Mycroft, restant de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte.

"A propos de quoi ?" demande John, la voix rauque comme s'il avait passé des heures à crier.

"A propose de ça. Ça faisait longtemps, j'espérais..."

Ce qu'il espérait est évident. John n'a pas besoin d'être un interprète pour le savoir.

"A l'école," dit John. "Il y a trois mois. J'ai essayé..."

Mycroft ne se tient plus si droit. Son épaule se tiet sur le cadre de la porte. Il penche la tête.

Après quelques instants, il s'avance dans la pièce et, plus doucement que John ne l'aurait cru possible, il soulève son frère et le porte dans son lit pendant que John se lève. Deux doigts vérifient le pouls de Sherlock. La main de Mycroft enlève quelque cheveux du front de Sherlock, puis remonte une couverture sur lui. Dans la lumière tamisé de la lune tombant des volets ouverts, il semble vieux même s'il ne peut être plus âgé de Sherlock que de quelque années.

"Il ira bien," dit-il doucement.

Il ne dit pas 'cette fois' mais les mots non-dits résonne dans la pièce.

* * *

"Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé."

La cuisine est lumineuse. Trop. Les yeux de John piquent encore. Ou peut-être est-ce l'odeur persistante des fioles de Sherlock et des choses étant vidées dans l'évier avec un amont copieux d'eau et de savon. Il va être fou quand il se réveillera. John à hâte de lui crier dessus.

"Quand?" demande-t-il, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. La goutte de Scotch ou ce que Mycroft à mis dans leurs deux tasses lui donne envie de s'allonger et de dormir pendant une semaine. "Aujourd'hui ou il y a trois mois?"

"Commençons par ce qui c'est passé il y a trois mois. L'école n'a jamais rien dit."

John renifle dédaigneusement. "Ils ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Je l'ai trouvé. Je me suis assuré qu'il allait bien. Et puis je me suis assuré qu'il ne recommence pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris cette fois ?"

"Le professeur de biologie... Il faisait des choses étranges dans son laboratoire. Sherlock le savait. Il a mis sa main dessus."

Mycroft sort un portable de sa veste. Son appel est cours, sa voix tel de la glace. John sent qu'ils vont avoir un nouveau professeur de Biologie quand ils retourneront à l'Académie.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là ?"

John hoche les épaules et boit une autre gorgée. Il avait pensé à ça une douzaine, une centaine de fois. C'était comme chaque autre des journées familiales. Bruyant et bondé - sauf pour eux.

"Je ne sais pas,' dit-il.

Mycroft le regarde, comme s'il ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais il finit par hocher la tête et dire, "Très bien. Et aujourd'hui? Que c'est-il passé?"

John espérait qu'ils n'aient pas à parler de ça. Une partie de lui sait que c'est une action de Sherlock, une décision de Sherloc, et que ce n'est pas de la faute à John. Mais une autre partie de lui ne se souvient que trop bien de la façon dont son visage tomba quand John dit un mot innocent.

"Plus tôt, j'ai... Il m'a expliqué ses expériences. Enfin, il a essayé de. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Et j'ai dit qu'il semblait heureux. Et ensuite... et ensuite il n'était plus heureux."

Mycrof ne lui fait pas la morale pour ça. Mais il ne dit pas que ce n'est pas de la faute à John non plus. Au lieu de ça, il demande, en une voix démunie de sentiments, "T'as-t-il dit ce qui était arrivé à nos parents?"

John secoue la tête. Mycroft fini son thé avant de rouvrir la bouche.

"La plupart des Prophètes sont identifiés quand il ont onze ou douze ans. Sherlock à commencé à faire des prédictions quand il avait cinq ans. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elles étaient. Nos parents croyaient qu'il étaient lent ou autiste. Ils avaient tellement honte, ils n'ont même pas demandé d'avis médical. Mais moi... Je te l'ai dit auparavant. J'étais toujours capable d'interpréter ses paroles. Et je... Je n'ai pas pensé que mon frère apprécierait être un Prophète. Il était déjà trop brillant pour ça. Donc je l'écoutais, j'interprétais ce qu'il disait mais ne le disait à personne." Il se racle la gorge. "Donc quand, il y a deux ans, il prédit qu'ils mourraient dans un accident de voiture, quand je leur ai dit ce qu'il avait prédit, ils ne nous croyaient pas. Ils en ont ri. Ils m'ont réprimander pour jouer avec lui. Et ils sont montés dans la voiture pour aller à quelque événement de charité."

John œillette la bouteille dorée juste hors de sa portée sur la table. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'alcool, mais à l'instant il pouvait comprendre son attraction.

"Il me tiens pour responsable," continue Mycroft. "Tout comme tu le doit. Mais il s'en veut aussi. Et rien que je ne dis ne fais une différence. Il avait dix ans la première fois que je l'ai retrouvé comme tu l'a fais aujourd'hui. Il a demandé à aller à l'Académie pour être loin de moi. Il ne veut parler à personne -non pas que ça aiderait s'ils n'étaient pas des interprètes. Comprends-tu ce que je dis, John?"

C'est la première fois qu'il appelle John autre chose que Mr Watson. John déglutit difficilement.

"Oui. Oui, je comprend. Il veut mourir. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Il a dit... Mais vous savez ce qu'il a vraiment dit, n'est-ce pas?"

Mycroft hoche la tête. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entend pareille prédiction. Toujours la même. Il mourra à dix-huit ans. Mais je pense que tu as tort. Il ne veut pas mourir. Ce qu'il veut, je pense, est d'arrêter de ressentir. Arrêter de faire mal. Les drogues ne sont pas tant une tentative de suicide qu'elles sont un moyen pour lui de ne plus se sentir."

"Mais elles vont le tuer," proteste John.

"J'en ai bien peur, oui."

"Et vous ne faîtes rien ?"

La colère transperce la voix de John, même si ça ne semble pas toucher Mycroft.

"Je vous ai trouvé n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, un sourcil haussé, et laisse John avec ce fardeau.


	2. Ecouter

Note de la traduchesse : NON JE N'AI RIEN ABANDONNEEEE *sur l'air de 'je ne regrette rien'* Juste... La vie! La dépression, l'été *frisson de dégoût*, le suicide, la vie quoi ! Enfin voilà... Je promet de mettre moins de temps a traduire le prochain !

* * *

C'est le matin quand Sherlock se réveille. John a passé la nuit par terre dans la chambre après avoir été cherché un oreiller et une couverture. Il a essayé de dormir dans sa propre chambre mais il n'a pas arrêté de se réveiller pour vérifier que Sherlock respirait toujours. D'un côté, la prédiction de Sherlock sur sa mort était tout sauf ambiguë, donc John savait qu'il y avait du temps; de l'autre côté, des Prophètes avaient eu tort avant...

Au premier grognement de douleur, John se réveille, alerté.

"Table de nuit," dit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Sherlock, qui bougeait, s'arrête instantanément. Il tourne sa tête sur l'oreiller. De cet angle, ses yeux sont gris.

"Aurore boisé?" demanda-t-il.

John ne répond pas. Si le génie ne peux pas se rendre compte de par l'oreiller et la couverture que oui, John a passé la nuit ici, alors il est aussi idiot qu'a envie de l'appeler John.

Et il l'appelle comme ça. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que ça devrait l'être.

"Idiot. Putain d'idiot. Vas-tu prendre ces anti-douleur ou vais-je devoir te les faire avaler de force ?"

Répondant avec rien de plus qu'un clignement d'yeux, Sherlock s'assied et attrape le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit. Mycroft a dit qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin. Il a dit que John devrait suivre son instinct ce matin. Et il a dit que non, il n'allait pas rester pour parler à Sherlock, les choses n'en seraient que pire s'il le faisait.

Donc voici John. Ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche car il pourrait dire quelque chose de mal ou commencer à crier. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il veut crier. Il ne l'a jamais fait, à l'Académie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, mais crier aurait attiré trop d'attention. Ils sont seuls là, mais et si crier était l'exact mauvaise chose à faire ?

Sherlock prend les médicaments, finit le verre, et arrête de bouger, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il remarque le bureau vide. Tout ce qu'il reste dessus est le microscope et quelques plateformes pour poser les quelques fioles vides dans la cuisine.

Il tourne sa tête vers John, son expression tordue de colère. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, John réponds.

"'idée de Mycroft. Et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne, aussi. C'est pas comme si on allait te laisser cuisine plus de-"

"Les mottes de sucre sont dans le garde-manger!" le coupa Sherlock, rageant. "Le gamin les a enterré et noyé. Les douves sont-elles si jolies?"

_Je n'ai rien 'cuisiné. Mycroft sait treès bien que je ne l'ai pas fais. Il m'a juste pris mes expériences pour me punir. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé, de toute façon ? _

"Je ne l'ai pas appelé. Il s'est juste montré. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous si c'était une punition. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu mérites après... après nous avoir effrayé."

M'avoir, il voulait dire, et Sherlock semble le savoir. Posant ses pieds par terre, il se lève et s'approche, tournant autour de John.

"Quand est-ce que le plafond s'effondre?"

John saute sur ses pieds. C'st mieux, mais il est toujours plus petite que Sherlock. Ça ne l'a jamais dérangé avant aujourd'hui. Il retourne son regard, ses poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Parce que tu es mon ami!" lui dit-il sèchement. "Les amis n'en ont pas rien à foutre l'un de l'autre. Ou tout du moins usuellement. Mais tu t'en fous de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai trouvé, hein? Tu n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je ressentirai si je te trouvais mort. Du moment où _tu _ne ressens rien, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. C'est ça?"

Sherlock recule d'un pas, clairement choqué. Puis il relève sont mentons de deux centimètres, ses yeux brûlant.

"Pourquoi le gamin a-t-il volé trop haut ?"

"Il m'en a dit assez," dit John. "Probablement plus que tu n'aurais apprécié, mais tu n'étais pas en état de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock grince des dents. Son regard se refroidit encore plus si c'est possible.

"Son chemin est amer."

"Ouais? Dis-lui toi-même. C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de moi pour lui parler. Pas comme si tu as besoin de moi, en fait. Est-ce que tu voulais que je vienne ici ou était-ce juste Mycroft?"

Lentement, Sherlock se penche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres entre leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce que le cœur de John galope, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus s'il devait regarder les yeux de Sherlock ou ses lèvres.

"Etoiles et ombres," souffle Sherlock.

S'il avait enfoncé un couteau entre les côtes de John, ça n'aurait peut-être pas heurter autant. Il se tourne, et se dépêche jusqu'à son bureau vide avant que John ne puisse seulement reprendre sa respiration.

_Nuit et jour._

La promesse de John.

La promesse brisée de John.

"Je croyais t'avoir blessé," dit John, tremblant de culpabilité et de douleur, mais principalement de colère. "Je croyais que tu voulais être seul. J'essayais d'être ton ami et de te lâcher les baskets. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Sherlock. Ne le met pas sur moi. Je ne t'ai pas enfoncé cette aiguille dans le bras. Tu l'as fais. C'était ton choix. Ce sera toujours ton choix. T'as dit que t'étais seul ? J'étais dans l'entrée! J'étais là pour toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais je ne vais pas me faufiler là où je ne suis pas voulu. Si tu veux mon aide, la voilà. Tout. N'importe quoi. Tu n'as qu'à demander."

Il attends dix bonnes secondes, mais Sherlock ne dit rien, ne le regarde même pas. Contractant la mâchoire, John hoche la tête pour lui-même et sort de la pièce. Et continue de marcher. Hors de l'entrée. Hors des escaliers. Hors de la maison. Traverse la pelouse. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il atteint l'étang. S'étalent sur le sol, il ramasse un caillou et le lance dans l'eau. Il regarde les ondes s'étendre, puis s'éteindre. Il enlace ses genoux et penche sa tête.

Pourquoi ne peut-il jamais trouver les bons mots? Jamais. Les personnes autour de lui se font mal, ainsi qu'à ceux autour d'eux, et tout ce qu'il peut faire est les regarder, juste devant, et se blesser lui-même s'il essaie d'intervenir mais sans même aider n'importe qui. Est-ce que ça va continuer toute sa vie? Dans quel but, hein? Peut-être Sherlock a-t-il raison en ne voulant plus rien ressentir.

Un moment passe avant qu'il n'entende des pas derrière lui. Il s'essuie les yeux mais ne détourne pas le regard. Un autre moment se passe en silence, et puis... musique. Non-attendue, magnifique et obsédante. John doit le regarder. Il ne peut pas ne pas le faire. Sherlock est un peu en arrière. La première chose que remarque John est qu'il est pieds nus. Ensuite son regard remonte, passant par son t-shirt froissé qu'il portait déjà hier; la manche gauche est toujours remontée, mais le bleu dans le creux de son coude est caché, ses doigts tendrement dansant sur le violon, d'où s'échappe une lente, triste, mélodie. Les yeux de John suivent l'archet glissant élégamment sur les cordes une minute ou deux. Peu après, pourtant, il regarde la tête de Sherlock. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Il est comme sa musique: outre les mots.

C'est une excuse, réalise John après quelque temps. Chaque note, chaque son est une excuse. Sherlock ne peut pas dire 'je suis désolé'. S'il essayait, les mots varieraient sur un spectre entre bizarre jusqu'à ridicule jusqu'à comique. John comprendrait, sûr, mais ce ne serait pas les mots de Sherlock, la voix de Sherlock -pas comme l'st le violon. Alors John écoute, laisse la musique pénétrée son âme, et quand Sherlock arrête finalement, la note finale se flottant entre eux dans l'air, il attends que Sherlock ouvre ses yeux pour murmurer, "Merci". Plus fort n'aurait pas été bien. Pas maintenant.

Sherlock réponds avec un sourire léger, hésitant. Il s'approche et s'assoit, gardant son violon et son archet contre sa poitrine. Ses orteils attrapant l'herbe.

"La lune est trop loin pour chanter," dit-il après un moment.

_Je n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps._

"Ah bon? Tu joues très bien pourtant. Et tu avais l'air..." John se rappelle la dernière fois il a dit à Sherlock qu'il ressemblait à telle chose, et ce qui c'était passé après. Il le dit quand même. Il ne va pas traiter Sherlock comme de la porcelaine. S'il y a des mines ici, autant qu'il les découvres. "Tu avais l'air d'apprécier ça."

Pas d'explosion.

"Les rochers l'ont péché à côté du pont. Non-cérémonieusement."

_L'école l'a confisque lors de ma première année ici. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas permis._

"Eh bien ce n'est pas juste," dit John, outré pour Sherlock. Pourquoi quelque chose de si magnifique ne serait-il pas permis? C'est complètement ridicule. Et qu'il le confisque à un Prophète, en plus!

"Ce sont des idiots," ajoute-t-il, et il voit Sherlock rouler des yeux. _Evidemment._

"Encore un morceau?" demande-t-il, à la fois parce qu'il veut entendre une autre magnifique mélodie et parce qu'il veut revoir cette expression sur le visage de Sherlock.

"Quel parfum?"

"Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi." Et puis. "Ce que tu ressentais hier avant de décider de ne plus rien ressentir."

Sherlock avait commencé à lever son violon à son cou. Il le baisse et regarde John, ses yeux illisibles. John maintient son regard et attend. Sherlock ferme lentement ses yeux, levant son violon encore une fois. Il pose l'archet sur les cordes, et pendant une minute, peut-être deux, il ne bouge pas. La première note est une surprise, une explosion perçante de sons joyeux, colorés et immenses. Joyeux. Ça ressemble à comment Sherlock a expliqué son expérience hier, quelque chose à propos des caractéristiques de différents sels de différents endroits et les multiples façons de les différencier.

John s'allonge sur l'herbe, bras repliés derrière la tête, et tendu en attendant le moment où tout vas changer. Ce moment arrive bien trop rapidement.

Quelques notes sonnent différemment, plus légères, plus lumineuses, comme une vois -sa voix, réalise John. C'est à cet instant qu'il a tout brisé sans le savoir.

Le reste est de la douleur.

Oh, c'est toujours magnifique. Chaque note résonne, réelle, sans hésitation, pas de dérapage sur les cordes pendant que les doigts de Sherlock guident précisément l'archet dessus. Mais c'est le genre de beauté qui laisse le cœur de John à vif et exposé, douloureux de chaque note, bataillant avec sa poitrine trop serrée, en quête de paix.

John a demandé les sentiments de Sherlock, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a. Il ne fait pas que les entendre, pourtant. Il les ressens. Chaque coup agonisant, chaque brin de solitude et de froid et de regret et tellement de choses, tous réunis en une mélodie qui ralentit progressivement, chaque note plus douce que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que le silence.

Sans penser, John se rapproche de Sherlock. Sa main se rétracte automatiquement quand ils se rejoignent, et seulement lorsqu'il sent Sherlock tressaillir entre ses doigts, réalise-t-il qu'il a attrapé l'intérieur du coude de Sherlock, où il a vu une trace de sang hier, où un bleu a fleuri depuis.

Il ne lâche pas prise.

* * *

Ils restent dehors jusqu'au matin. A la fin, c'est la faim qui les amènent dans la maison - ou du moins, la faim de John. Il n'avait rien eu depuis le thé de la nuit dernière et rien lors du petit déjeuner avant ça. Il est affamé. Il ne sait pas la dernière fois que Sherlock a mangé. Il y a trop longtemps, surement, et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir mangé là non plus, prenant son violon pour l'apporter dans sa chambre pendant que John se dirige vers la cuisine.

La cuisinière est dedans, et lui demande si les lasagnes qu'elle avait faîte pour le dîner serait un lunch acceptable, et si 'Le Jeune Monsieur Holmes' joindrait John. Il y a une trace d'inquiétude dans ses mots, et John comprends maintenant comment Mycroft savait quand rentrer à la maison. Tout d'un coup, John apprécie beaucoup plus la vielle femme.

Avec son aide, il remplit un plateau avec des lasagnes, du cake, du jus de fruits- deux portions de chaque. Lorsqu'il amène tout en haut, il trouve Sherlock sur son lit, passant un tissus doux sur chaque recoin de son violon. Ses doigts n'ont jamais semblé si longs et élégants. C'est à peine s'il regarde John avant de continuer sa tâche.

John pose le plateau sur le bureau, s'attirant un regard de reproches quand il a à pousser le microscope. Il commence par les lasagnes, avalant quelques bouchées avant de dire, "Si tu manges, je te dit comment chercher de nouvelles fournitures pour te expériences."

La façon qu'a la tête de Sherlock de se lever est parfaite. John cache son sourire en buvant, et malgré les protestations de Sherlock il ne dit pas un seul autre mot avant que sa part ne soit vide.

* * *

Quand John finit de parler, les yeux de Sherlock sont meurtriers. Ses lèvres sont pincées en une fine ligne blanche.

"Ton choix," répète John. "Ce sont mes termes. Tu peux te plaindre et geindre autant que tu veux, ils ne changeront pas. Toi qui voit ce que tu préfères."

Sherlock se lève brutalement et va à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre et se penche contre son encadrement. Est-ce sa réponse? Difficile à dire. Il n'est pas content, c'est clair, mais est-il autant bouleversé? Peut-être a-t-il besoin de penser pendant un instant?

"Je ramène ça à la cuisine," dit John, se levant, et prenant le plateau vide. "Je reviens."

Il ferme sa bouche, s'empêchant d'ajouter 'Ne fais rien de stupide'.

Quand il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock est assis par terre, et le cœur de John fait un raté devant l'impression de déjà vu. Mais non, il ne s'est pas shooter encore une fois. Il est juste assis, jambes croisées, tête penchée, les deux mains reposant sur une boite en métal devant lui.

John s'approche et s'assoit en face de lui. Les cheveux de Sherlock lui cachent ses yeux, alors le regard de John se pose sur la boite. Gravées dans le métal, des roses se tiennent, chaque pétale aussi délicate que si elles étaient réelles.

Il y a des épines aussi.

C'est un objet incongrus dans la chambre d'un adolescent, ou plutôt, pensait John, avant qu'il ne réalise ce que c'était probablement: une boite à bijoux. Une boite à bijoux de femme. Un rappelle d'une femme morte.

Doucement, millimètre par millimètre, Sherlock pousse la boite vers John. Même lorsqu'elle touche la jambe de John, les mains de John restent dessus pendant quelques secondes de plus. Quand il les enlève, sa réticence est inscrite dans chacun de ses gestes.

"Verre brisé," marmonne-t-il.

_Mon choix._

John ouvre le couvercle, et il n'est pas surpris par ce qu'il trouve. Sa poitrine se serre pendant qu'il compte les petits paquets blancs et les seringues toujours entourées d'un plastique protecteur. Il demanderait à Sherlock où il les a eu, mais ce serait pousser sa chance.

"Est-ce tout ?" demande-t-il, refermant le couvercle.

"Lapins."

Quand un interprète écoute un Prophète, il entend les mots que le Prophète dit, et sent le sens que leur confère le Prophète. Jamais avant ce moment, John n'avait-il entendu/ressenti, quelque chose de plus par-dessus, un sens discordant: la vérité, opposée à ce que Sherlock marmonne.

"Bien," dit-il calmement, "On va prétendre que tu viens de dire non. Je vais jeter ça. Et quand je reviendrais, tu aura sorti le reste pour moi. Là, je redemanderai si c'est bien tout. Et si tu mens encore, l'accord est brisé."

Il part. Tire la chasse sur les paquets blancs dans les toilettes. Vide le reste de la boite dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Avec un torchon humide, il nettoie les résidus dans la boite, puis l'essuie avec un serviette en papier. Quand il retourne dans la chambre de Sherlock, il y a une seconde boite par terre. Celle-ci est un étui à cigarette, plus fine que la boite à bijoux, mais plus épaisse. Un autre rappel ?

Sherlock est sur son lit, mains jointes en dessous de son menton. Avant qu John ne puisse demander, il dit dans une voix froide, "Les chatons se sont enfuis."

John pose la boite en métal sur le lit à côté de lui, puis prend l'autre.

"Merci."

Sherlock ne lui reparle pas pendant deux jours.

* * *

"J'espère que tu te rends compte que je met beaucoup de confiance en toi avec ça."

Mycroft parle comme s'il était sur le point de changer d'avis. Il ne lâche pas tout de suite la boite, la serrant du bout de ses doigts même si John la tient déjà.

"Je croyais que je devais écouter mes instincts," répond John, tirant sur la boite.

Mycroft la lâche finalement. "Effectivement, mais je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez faire ça."

John hausse les épaules, ouvrant le couvercle de la boite avant de regarder dedans. Des sachets, de petites bouteilles et des fioles. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que ce sont, mais il sent que Sherlock le saura.

"A quoi vous attendiez-vous, alors ?" demande-t-il, absent, tirant une pierre d'un nid de papier. Une pierre? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock peut bien faire avec une pierre, nom de Dieu ?!

Au bout d'un moment sans réponse, il regarde Mycroft. Il scrute John d'un façon extrêmement familière - la même façon que le fait Sherlock, quelques fois.

"Êtes-vous sûr qu'il a tout donné?" demande-t-il, même s'il l'avait déjà demander au téléphone deux jours plus tôt.

"Totalement certain. Il ne peux pas me mentir... Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?"

Mycroft hoche une fois de la tête.

"Ne voulez-vous pas lui donner?" Offre John. "Comme... un traité de paix?"

Le sourire de Mycroft n'atteins pas ses yeux. "Nous n'en sommes plus à ça, je le crains. Il vaux mieux que vous le lui donniez, c'était votre idée."

"Très bien. Et pour l'autre chose?"

"Oh, ce n'était pas un problème, évidemment. Vous lui direz, n'est-ce pas?"

John sourit pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Son sourire ne s'agrandit que lorsque Sherlock, même en essayant de rester indifférent, peine à cacher son enthousiasme.

* * *

Les semaines passent, et la vie dans le manoir devient presque normale - si il est normal d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le spleurs d'un violon ou des explosions.

Les explosions, John les ignore autant que possible - même si cela peut être difficile quand ces explosions sont accompagnées d'une odeur nauséabonde. Une nuit, l'odeur est tellement mauvaise qu'ils finissent par amener des coussins et des couvertures dehors, et dorment à la belle étoile. Comment Mycroft a interprété 'Procure lui quelques fournitures inoffensives pour ses expériences' en tant que 'Procure lui des trucs qui font des explosions et font du gaz', John ne peut le comprendre. Ça doit être un trait commun aux Holmes.

Le violon, de l'autre côté, il ne l'ignore jamais. Son son est comme une alarme, et John s'entraîne à y répondre. Il trébuche hors du lit à chaque fois qu'il l'entends, prends son oreiller et sa couverture dans la chambre de Sherlock, se blottit dans un coin contre le mur. Ni complètement réveillé, ni complètement endormi, il reste tout le temps où Sherlock joue. Quelques fois, Sherlock ne semble même pas réalisé que John est là, mais à un moment, il ouvre toujours ses yeux et regarde autour de lui. Et quand il voit John ici, il sourit.

* * *

La fin de l'été approchant, un week-end apporte des visiteurs inattendus. John a totalement oublié l'existence de son anniversaire.; personne ne s'en souciait jamais, encore moins sa mère et sa soeur, qui s'exclamait maintenant sur son teint irréprochable et à quel point c'était bon de le revoir après tout ce temps et vraiment il devrait appeler plus souvent, ou écrire, et pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit à quel point la maison de son ami était jolie, elles auraient visité plus tôt.

Tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il peut penser est, que c'est la façon à Mycroft de le punir pour ne pas avoir empêcher Sherlock de se shooter. Mycroft a effectivement l'air affreusement satisfait de lui-même en dégustant son thé - et encore plus satisfait lorsqu'il s'excuse, "Problèmes au travail, voyez-vous," pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ses invitées.

Le jour se prolonge et John présente la propriété à sa famille et elles posent beaucoup trop de questions sur 'son Prophète.' Sherlock, après les avoir rencontrées, a annoncé immédiatement qu'il avait des choses très importantes à faire et qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé. Toute la journée, le 'click' de fermeture de la chambre de Sherlock résonne dans la tête de John.

A la tombée de la nuit, enfin, une voiture noire vient chercher la mère et la sœur de John. John parviens à maintenir son sourire en agitant sa main, mais pas plus longtemps que ça. Retournant à la salle à manger où la cuisinière a servi un véritable festin, il laisse son jumper à demi-déballé sur la table et sert une portion généreuse de cake sur l'assiette destinée à Sherlock mais qui était restée inutilisée. En montant, il peut entendre des accords de violons, et son cœur se serre un peu. Était-ce une si mauvaise passe?

Il frappe presque avec hésitation sur la porte. Sherlock ouvre immédiatement. Ses yeux semblent fiévreux, ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il avait passé et repassé ses doigts dedans. Pendant un bref instant, John veut presque demander s'il a pris quelque chose, mais Sherlock lui offre déjà d'entrer, prenant le plateau et le posant sur le bureau, périlleusement proche du bord.

"Les horloges n'ont pas sonnées assez près," dit-il, parlant très vite et semblant un petit peu fou. Tenant son violon et archet dans une main, il pousse John sur son lit avec l'autre, le faisant s'asseoir avant de lui mettre des papiers dans les mains. "Les chevaux ont dansé et danse et valsé mais ils se sont marchés sur les doigts."

Ce qui n'a aucun sens pendant un instant, au point où John se demande s'il n'a pas perdu son don d'interprète. Et puis Sherlock commence à jouer, et tout devient brillant.

John a oublié l'anniversaire de John. (Comment lui -ou Mycroft- peuvent savoir ça, John n'en a aucune idée.) Il a oublié, donc il n'a pas eu de cadeau prêt. Il a donc écrit se morceau. Et ce n'est pas très bien -dit-il- mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire en si peu de temps. Et il l'a écrit pour John, pour que même lorsqu'il soit parti, John puisse toujours l'avoir - puisse toujours se souvenir de Sherlock.

Les papiers dans les mains de John sont de la musique. John a appris un peu de clarinette, ça ne lui est donc pas inconnu, mis c'est plus complexe que tout ce qu'il a jamais pu voir, sans compter jouer. Il ne les regarde pas longtemps, pourtant. Comment pourrait-il alors que Sherlock est devant lui, yeux ouverts pour une fois, et... jouant est tellement inadéquate pour ce qu'il est en train de faire.

C'est comme regarder, entendre, ressentir un univers naissant devant lui, des étoiles naissant en une myriade de couleurs, des explosions qui sont de vrais symphonies, de la chaleur comme des doigts chauds se refermant sur son cœur. Ça dure des heures, il semblerait. Mais c'est toujours trop court.

Quand Sherlock arrête enfin, il respire bruyamment. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, regarde John, et fronce les sourcils.

"John?" murmure-t-il, et ce qu'il demande dans cette voix peinée est, "Ne l'as-tu pas aimé du tout? Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

John s'essuie rapidement les joues, les sentant rougir sous ses mains d'embarras. Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il pleure.

"C'était magnifique," dit-il, même si 'magnifique' est loin de ce qu'il veut vraiment dire. Il n'a juste pas de meilleur mot pour ça. "C'est la chose la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le cadeau le plus magnifique qu'on ne m'ai jamais donné. Merci."

Sherlock sourit. Ça, aussi, est magnifique. Ils partagent la part de cake qu'a amené John. Et John est oh, tellement heureux que Sherlock ne puisse pas lire à travers de la surface de ses mots, parce qu'il est presque sûr que ce qu'il vient de dire est, 'je t'aime'.


	3. Problèmes De Confiance

Note de la traductrice: CHAUD DEVANT! Quoi? J'ai traîné? Roohhh... *se cache* Ouioui, bon, hein. L'important est que je n'ai pas abandonné, et qu'il est là le chapitre ! :') Pour ceux qui ont demandé, il y a 11 chapitre _en tout_, donc il en reste un peu moins, là.

Bref, je n'ai pas relu (je viens de passer 4 heures à le traduire, j'avoue ne pas avoir le courage... 8-) ) donc, si quelque chose parait bizarre ou que j'ai retranscris des passages en anglais (sisi, ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois...), qu'il manque un 'e' (j'ai un e qui m'aime pas... ) N'hésitez-pas, je suis toute ouïe !

J'ai fini, j'ai fini, et bon chapitre ! *qui veut un thé ? Biscuit ? Scone, confiture?**ou citation de livre, de film ? Nan?*

* * *

Une semaine après l'anniversaire de John, Sherlock brise sa confiance. Probablement son cœur, aussi.

Ils doivent retourner à l'Académie le lendemain. John a fait ses affaires, et il sait que Sherlock a fait la même chose - ou tout du moins, il devrait. Il a été de mauvaise humeur, ces derniers jours, finissant avec fièvre ses expériences, ne parlant presque pas, sauf si John répétait la même question deux ou trois fois. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé non plus, mais c'est toujours plus ou moins comme ça. Il n'a pas beaucoup joué non plus, et John se traite d'idiot quand il sait pourquoi: Sherlock fait le deuil de son instrument, croyant qu'il devrait le laisser derrière lui. John a pensé que ce serait une jolie surprise pour leur dernier jour de liberté, mais maintenant, il regrette de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Traversant le couloir, il sourit déjà, pensant à la réaction de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui dira, "Hey, Sherlock, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose."

Son sourire flétrit lorsque son regard tombe sur Sherlock. Il est assis sur son lit, sa valise ouverte à côté de lui. Dos à la porte, en espérant peut-être cacher ce qu'il est en train de faire. Mais John peut voir la boite devant lui. Et il sait, avec une certitude qui le poignarde, ce qu'il y a dedans.

Ils restent très immobiles pendant un instant. Quand Sherlock baisse la tête, imperceptiblement, John murmurre, "Comment? Tu n'as pas menti. J'en étais tellement sur."

"Les lions dans une chute interminable ne sautent pas."

_Je n'ai pas menti. Ils n'étaient pas dans la maison._

John se souvient, ensuite, la façon dont Sherlock ne l'avait pas laisser posé la question, quand il était revenu pour la seconde boite. Il lui avait donné une réponse toute prête, probablement délivré avec considération pour ne pas l'alerter. _C'est tout ce que j'avais dans la maison. _

John n'a jamais pensé à poser la question pour dehors.

"As-tu... Tout ce temps?"

Même en demandant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Quand? Comment n'a-t-il rien vu? La nuit, peut-être? Des doses moins importantes pour que John ne le remarque pas? Ou...

"Non?"

Il est rare que le mot et le sens correspondent.

Sherlock se tourne, posant la boite sur ses genoux. Quand il lève le regard vers John, ses yeux sont sombres, et... quelque chose de nouveau.

Suppliant.

"Juste des oiseaux du paradis. Pas pour cuisiner."

_J'aime juste savoir que je les ai. Pas pour les utiliser, pour les avoir._

"Tu m'as tout de même menti," répond John sans émotion dans sa voix. "J'avais demandé toutes les boites. Pas seulement ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. Tu t'es joué de moi, Sherlock. Comme un jouet. Et tu allais les amener à l'école, en plus."

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut dire de plus, alors il se tourne, et se dirige hors de la pièce pour retrouver sa chambre. Quel est l'intérêt de ne serait-ce que demander la boite à Sherlock? Il peut très bien en avoir une autre cachée quelque part. Plusieurs même.

Il va mourir, il va se tuer, soit volontairement, soit par accident, et John ne peut rien y faire.

Se souvenant de quelque chose, il s'arrête et ajoute, sans se retourner, "Tu peux prendre ton violon à l'école. Mycroft à réussi à avoir une permission spécial du principal. Du moment que tu n'en joue pas dans les dortoirs, ils ne te le confisqueront pas."

Son message délivré, il marche raidement jusqu'à l'autre côté du couloir et ferme la porte. Seul au milieu de la pièce, il se sent drainé. Tout ce temps, il croyait qu'il aidait. Il aimait penser qu'il aidait. Il était même un peu fier. Mais apparemment, il n'est même pas une bonne couverture de choque. Des drogues dans une boites sont plus réconfortantes que lui.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, en vain, l'esprit vide, le cœur douloureux. Il ne sait pas combien de temps passe avant la première note de violon. Il commence a bouger de suite, comme il s'est entraîné à le faire. Violon veux dire vas vers Sherlock. Vas-y.

Il s'arrête devant la porte, sa main sur la poignée. Pas cette fois, se dit-il énergiquement. Cette fois-ci, une apologie musicale ne suffira pas.

Il s'assoit sur le lit, les mains posées devant lui. Sherlock joues la même pièce qu'il a joué à côté de l'étang, celle qui, pour John, était une excuse. C'est de Bach, a-t-il appris depuis.

Quand le violon se tait, John est presque fier d'avoir résisté.

Après une courte pause, Sherlock recommence a jouer, encore plus fort. C'est la pièce d'anniversaire de John. Celle dont John a gardé les notes précieusement et plié dans son livre préféré. Il baisse la tête, ferme ses yeux, et laisse la musique passer sur lui.

Un jour, trop tôt, tout ce qu'il lui resterait serait les papiers de musique et ces - souvenirs.

Il ne veut pas que ce soit de mauvais souvenir.

Quand le violon se tait, encore une fois, il prend une goulée d'air et se lève. Il sort de sa chambre, mais n'entre pas dans celle de Sherlock.

"J'allais descendre manger, " dit-il, la gorge serrée, et la voix basse. "Viendras-tu avec moi?"

La boite est toujours sur le lit de Sherlock. A côté, l'étui du violon de Sherlock est ouvert. Sherlock range le violon à l'intérieur, se tourner et offre un hochement de tête à John. Ses yeux sont claires, son sourire hésitant. John a toujours mal, mais il essaie de sourire lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John se réveille, il y a une boite en métal au pied de son lit. Elle est un peu rouillée. Un peu poussiéreuse aussi. C'est la sorte de boite en métal à contenir des bonbons. Ce qu'elle contient est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie. John se débarrasse de tout ce qu'elle contient avec attention. Il essaie de ne pas se demander s'il y en a plus - ou si Sherlock n'en a pas gardé un ou deux petits paquets blancs un quelques seringues.

Plus tard, quand John sort de sa chambre, Sherlock sort juste de la sienne, sa valise dans une main, son étui à violon dans l'autre. Quand il s'arrête, John pose ses propres bagages, et lui fait ce qui doit être l'accolade la plus maladroite qu'il ait fait.

Ils ne parlent pas. Il n'y a rien à dire.

* * *

De retour à l'Académie, ils sont attendus dans le bureau du principal avant même d'avoir déballer leurs affaires. Il clarifie le fait que le violon est un privilège qui peut être ôter si abusé - ou si Sherlock n'ouvre pas la bouche et refuse de délivrer des Messages.

La réponse de Sherlock est que la femme de l'homme le trompe avec deux de ses sœurs et compte le quitter avant la fin de l'année.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, John garde un visage impassible et dit, "Il comprends, monsieur. Il fera son possible."

Sherlock roule des yeux à John, mais ne rajoute rien.

Plus tard, John le convint. Une fois par semaine, ils partageront quelque chose avec le Ministre du Futur. Sherlock hait ça, mais John lui rappelle que c'est ça ou le violon, et il cède.

* * *

Les classes recommencent, plus difficiles que jamais. Comme le pensait John, il y a un nouveau professeur de Biologie. Sally Donovan transférée à une autre Académie. Leurs camarades de chambres ont fait un art d'ignorer John et Sherlock, ce qu'il convient très bien à John. Sherlock ne semble même pas remarquer.

L'un dans l'autre, tout reste pareil - sauf pour ce temps après la fin des classe et le dîner. John utilise toujours ces trois heures pour faire ses devoirs et étudier, mais il le fait maintenant dehors, ses cahiers et livres l'entourant, par terre, aux pieds du plus vieux, du plus grand arbre de l'école. Ce n'est pas idéal, et quand la météo se rafraîchira, ils devront trouver un autre endroit, mais c'est un bon endroit pour que Sherlock puisse jouer.

Il ne jouait pas souvent cet été au manoir, mais là-bas, il avait ses expériences pour le distraire. Ou peut-être rattrape-t-il toutes les années où il n'a pas pu jouer ici. L'un ou l'autre, John apprécie un peu de musique lorsqu'il travaille. Il apprécie vraiment.

Un mois passe, juste quand les feuilles commencent à tomber, ils reçoivent un visiteur. John a un peu de mal à retrouver le nom de la fille qui les approchent timidement d'un côté. Molly. Molly Hooper, c'est ça. Ils ont quelques classes ensembles. Elle regarde Sherlock, complètement absorbée, et Sherlock sait qu'il l'a regardé comme ça lui aussi plus d'une fois. Souriant, il détourne son attention de Sherlock et tapote le sol à côté de lui. Ses joues rosissent et elle s'assoit près de l'arbre, les bras encerclant ses genoux. Elle ne bouge plus, ne fait pas un bruit jusqu'à ce que l'archet de Sherlock s'arrête lentement, la dernière note s'en échappant , et il ouvre ses yeux.

Quand elle applaudit, il cligne des yeux, puis fronce les sourcils; il ne fait aucun doute qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué s'approcher. Il peut repérer des signes frasques s'apprêtant à tourner au pire, de l'autre bout de la cafétéria, son nez dans un livre, mais quand il joue, le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour de lui qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Ça fait John se sentir un peu seul, parfois; lui fait souhaiter que Sherlock jouait les yeux ouverts.

"C'était... Magnifique," dit Molly, bégayant un peu, ses joues maintenant rouges tomates. "Je ne dérange pas? Je peux... Je peux écouter? Je t'ai entendu avant, mais je n'ai pas oser m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais c'était juste tellement magnifique et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est pas grave?"

Elle le dit d'un souffle, les mots se mélangeant les uns dans les autres. Sherlock lui cligna des yeux, et tourna son attention vers John.

"L'éléphant piétine tout."

_Dit lui que si elle veut de la musique, elle peut juste allumer la radio. Nous n'avons de besoin d'aucun idiots pour nous déranger. _

Jusqu'à maintenant, John souriait, amusé par Molly. Il ne sourit plus. Sherlock peut être affreusement direct, mais c'est malpoli, même pour lui. John ne baisse pas le regard alors qu'il tourne légèrement la tête vers Molly et dit, "Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout. Tu ne le dérange pas du tout."

Molly est ravie; Sherlock... choqué. Il range son violon et marche vers les dortoirs, laissant John ramasser ses affaires comme il le peut. Molly aide, même si son attention est clairement concentré vers Sherlock.

Pour le reste de la journée, Sherlock boude. Il le nierait si John lui disait, mais réellement, c'est ce que c'est : bouder. Au bout d'un moment, John s'en lasse.

"Elle n'a rien fait de mal, tu ne l'a même pas remarqué et ton impolitesse n'était pas du tout méritée."

"La musique est toute faussée," lui réplique Sherlock.

_Tu es sensé dire exactement ce que je dis. _

"Non, ce serait traduire. Je suis sensé interpréter. J'ai interprété. Fais en ce que tu veux. Elle aime ta musique, et alors? Elle n'est pas la seule."

C'est stupide, mais ses joues s'enflamme aux derniers mots. Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis la refermer sans un son.

Le lendemain, Molly reviens. Sherlock ne proteste pas. Certes, il ne lui a rien dit, mais il ne lui a pas été ouvertement impoli non plus.

Ça continue comme ça pendant une semaine, puis s'arrête brutalement le jour où Molly ramène une boite à biscuits. Elle attends que Sherlock finisse avant de l'ouvrir et de lui en proposer un, les mains tremblantes, et un sourire timide. Sherlock regarde les biscuits. Puis la regarde. Puis il se tourne, raccordant son violon. Molly est bouleversée, mais sa façade ne fond pas, le temps qu'elle offre un biscuit à John. Il se sent mal pour elle, il lui offre donc un grand sourire, en même temps qu'un chaleureux merci.

"Ses cartes sont toutes fausses," dit Sherlock, regardant toujours au loin, mais la voix assez forte pour que les mots soient compréhensibles.

John grimace et met un biscuit entier dans sa bouche, pour ne pas être obligé de parler.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose sur moi?" Murmure Molly. "Il a dit 'ses'. A moi? Est-ce que ce ne sont pas des bons cadeaux? Je pourrai apporter des scones la prochaine fois."

John secoue la tête et aval un peu trop vite. "No, pas du tout. Ils sont très bons, merci."

Mais Sherlock n'abandonne pas. Il se retourne dramatiquement et se rapproche d'eux, s'accroupissant à côté de John.

"Ses cartes sont toutes fausses," répète-t-il. "Change la station. Les tulipes flétrissent plus vite au printemps."

Le temps qu'il finisse, sa voix devient trop forte et il point Molly de son archet.

"Il parle de moi!" Dit-elle, la vois tremblante. "Dis-moi, John. S'il te plait? Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Change. La. Station."

_Dis-lui._

Les organes de John se tordent. Il ferme ses yeux pour ne plus voir les yeux furieux de Sherlock, ou ceux suppliant de Molly.

"Il a dit... Il a dit que tu n'es pas spéciale. Tes parents t'ont dit qu'un Prophète t'a dit que tu guérirais une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça, mais la vérité est qu'ils ont acheté ta place ici. Donc lorsque tu ne guéri rien, tu ne devrait pas te sentir mal."

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Molly se lève et s'en va en courant.

"La lumière est plus claire," dit Sherlock, plus calme maintenant.

John secoue sa tête. Il ouvre les yeux, et remarque que Molly a laisse la boite à biscuits derrière elle. Les biscuits sont tombés. Sherlock est debout, toujours en train d'accorder son violon, même s'il l'était parfaitement lorsqu'il a joué.

"Non," murmure John, "ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien a faire. Qu'y avait-il de mal a ce qu'elle croit qu'elle était spéciale? Ce n'est pas comme si elle jetait son arrogance sur tout le monde. Elle fait parti des gentils ici."

"Les masques ne flottent pas."

A ceci, John fronce les sourcils.

_Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi._

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?"

Sherlock hausse les épaules, tourne son dos à John, et John ne peut que regarder, incrédule.

"Tu dis que ce sont des idiots, mais vraiment, et toi qu'est-ce que tu es?"

Ca lui vaut un regard noir de Sherlock, mais John n'a pas terminé.

"Elle n'était pas là pour moi. Elle_ ne m_'a pas amené de biscuits. Comment peux-tu être si aveugle? Elle a le béguin pour toi. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, sachant que tu n'a était que méchant et impoli avec elle."

Un regard de surprise passe sur le visage de Sherlock, mais il secoue la tête, et lui grogne, "Pourquoi les chaises ne sont-elle pas alignées?"

_Vas-tu prétendre ne pas l'apprécier?_

"Comme je l'ai dit, elle est _sympa_," réplique John, ramassant ses affaires. "Elle ne te traire pas derrière ton dos comme le font la moitié des autres. Ça ne veut pas dire que je _l'apprécie_. Et même si je l'appréciais, en quoi ça t'intéresserait?"

Il ne voulait pas poser la dernière question, ne voulait pas regarder Sherlock dans les yeux en la disant, ne voulait pas sembler si plein d'espoir. Il détourne le regard avant que Sherlock ne puisse trop en voir; il y a une petite chance qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà vu. Ils retournent au dortoir sans finir cette conversation.

Ce soir, au dîner, Sherlock se relève juste après qu'ils se soient assis. John lève brutalement la tête pour le regarder et il semble confus, lorsque Sherlock s'en va, le dos raide, la démarche rapide. Avant que John ne puisse se décider à la suivre, Sherlock atteins son but. Molly sort de la file et cherche un endroit où s'asseoir. Sherlock lui prend son plateau, et même de loin, John peut voir qu'il est doux. Quand Sherlock reviens vers leur petite table, Molly semble momentanément confuse. Elle le suit après une seconde d'hésitation, et s'assoit au bout de la table, où Sherlock a posé son plateau avant de retourner dans son livre.

"Quasiment sûr que c'était une excuse," dit gentiment John. "Et tu as la mienne aussi, pour ce que ça vaux."

Elle sourit, mais ses yeux n'en sont pas moins rouges.

Elle ne vient pas au grand arbre le lendemain, mais le jour après celui-ci, elle vient. Et amène des scones.

* * *

Ils continuent scrupuleusement d'aller voir le principal une fois par semaine. La bouche de Sherlock se tort toujours comme s'il avait goûté quelque chose d'amer chaque fois qu'il donne des Messages sur des accidents d'avions, de tremblements de terre, d'explosion de gaz, du kidnappage d'un fils d'un ministre junior.

Une fois, le Message est à propos d'une série de suicides qui ont envahi Londres. Déjà six, première page des journaux tous les jours. Selon Sherlock, ce sont des meurtres, et la police devrait chercher un chauffeur de taxi, d'une quarantaine à une soixantaine d'années, vivant seul, peut-être avec une maladie.

Le principal écrit tout. Il est déjà sur sont téléphone avant même qu'ils ne soient sortis du bureau.

"On aurait pas dit une prophétie," murmure John, alors qu'ils travers les couloirs. 'Ce n'était pas non plus très précis."

Sherlock ne répond pas.

"Le _savais_-tu ou as-tu tout deviné avec tous ces articles de journaux?"

Un léger sourire, un regard rapide, et John rit doucement.

"Incoryable," souffle-t-il.

Sherlock détourne le regard, mais pas avant que John n'ai pu voir son sourire s'agrandir.

* * *

L'automne se mue en l'hiver. Le temps les rapatrient à l'intérieur. Trois fois par semaine, l'auditorium est vide, et ils ont la permission de l'utiliser. C'est mieux que rien, John reste raisonnable alors que Sherlock marmonne.

Sherlock ne monte jamais sur la scène; il joue au devant de la salle, John s'asseyant avec son travail a premier rang. Quelques fois, Molly les rejoins, s'asseyant dans le fond. Quelques fois, elle amène un ou deux amis. Quelques fois plus.

La nouvelle que Sherlock avait commencé à faire des Messages s'était rapidement répandu dans l'école. Il y a même une rumeur -correcte, assez bizarrement- que sans son avertissement, beaucoup plus de personne seraient mortes dans l'explosion qui a eu lieu au sud du pays. Il n'y a plus tant d'hostilité envers lui, ces jours-ci. Ce qui ne pourrait l'intéresser moins, bien sûr. John, par contre, est content à la place de son ami.

Quand Mycroft visite, John ne quitte plus la pièce. Les louanges de Mycroft au nouvel intérêt qu'a Sherlock d'aider son pays est toujours rencontré par des froncements de sourcils. Leurs conversations sont... Puériles, pense John. Ils sont comme lui et Harry quand ils étaient enfants. Il essaie de ne pas les laisser voir son sourire.

Lors de la dernière visite juste avant les vacances de Noel, en se préparant à partir, Mycrot dit, "Votre mère a dit que vous pourriez restez avec nous pour les vacances, John. Si tu le veux."

Bien sûr que John le voulait.

* * *

La première couche de neige sur la propriété est presque magique.

Là où John avait grandi, la neige devenait rapidement grise avant même que les enfants ne puisse jouer dedans. Il n'a pas fait de bataille de boule de neige depuis une grosse tempête qui est arrivé quand il avait huit ou neuf ans. Il est un peu vieux pour ça, maintenant, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de traîner Sherlock dehors.

Pour toutes ses protestations que c'est puéril et qu'il doit vérifier ses expériences avec les queues de lézards - et John ne veut jamais savoir d'où elle viennent- Sherlock rentre dans le jeu. Ils se chassent tout autour du manoir, s'enduisant de neige, riant tellement qu'il finir finalement par terre dans la neige côte à côte, respirant bruyamment, ayant froid et chaud en même temps. Les bras écartés autour de lui, John regard le ciel s'assombrir progressivement et pense que c'est ce à quoi être heureux, vraiment heureux, pourrait ressembler.

Le visage de Sherlock apparaît soudainement au dessus du sien, à l'envers, car il est agenouillé derrière John. Avant que John puisse penser à ce qu'il veut faire, Sherlock se penche et pose sa bouche sur celle de John. Un bruit de surprise échappe à John, et la langue de Sherlock en profite pour s'insinuer dans sa bouche, hésitante et presque prévenante lorsqu'elle touche celle de John. John retourne la caresse tout aussi doucement. Il resserre son poing ganté dans la neige plutôt qu'attraper Sherlock comme il le veut tant pour le presser contre lui pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur angle.

Après quelques secondes, Sherlock s'écarte, juste assez pour regarder John dans les yeux.

"L'aurore boréale à des ailes," murmure-t-il.

_J'en ai eu marre d'attendre que tu m'embrasse le premier._

John rit et se tourne. Se mettant sur ses genoux, il se rapproche de Sherlock et lève ses mains. Il enlève d'abord ses gants pour que ses doigts soient nus lorsqu'il entoure le visage de Sherlock de ses mains et le rapproche pour un vrai baiser.

Ils sont gelés lorsqu'ils rentrent. John n'en a rien à faire. Il ne pense pas que Sherlock s'en soucie non plus.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent, ils affinent tous les deux leur technique. John n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon avant. C'est pareil que d'embrasser une fille, et pourtant totalement différent. Il aime beaucoup ça. Il suspecte que Sherlock n'a jamais embrassé personne, garçon ou fille, mais il préfère ne pas poser la question.

Ils se lancent le challenge de s'embrasser dans chacune des pièces du manoir. La grande chambre du second étage est hors de question, mais toutes les autres pièces sont dans le jeu.

Samedi soir, lors du dîner, Mycroft lit les journaux tout en mangeant. Sans lever le regard, et d'un ton parfaitement calme, il dit, "A partir de maintenant, vous serez assez gentils pour laissez vos preuves d'affections hors de ma chambre."

John sent son visage s'enflammer, tout d'un coup. Sherlock, de l'autre côté, suint la fierté. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche John peut presque lire les piques qu'il est sur le point de délivrer dans la forme de ses lèvres et la malice dans ses yeux. Sans penser, John attrape sa main de la sienne sur la table et la serre une fois. Les yeux de Sherlock se tourne vers John, remplis d'interrogation. John secoue sa tête. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, puis hoche les épaules. Le regard de Mycroft ne se détourne pas une fois de ses journaux, et pourtant il comment, "Au moins un de vous est au-dessus de se comporter comme un enfant."

Sherlock laisse échapper un 'huff' indigné tout en se levant de la table.

_Un de nous trois, tu veux dire._

John n'a pas fini son dîner, mais il suit quand même Sherlock hors de la salle à manger jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il ne se sont pas encore embrassés ici.

* * *

Deux jours avant Noel, John commet une erreur.

Il a insisté qu'ils devraient avoir un sapin, et même alors que Sherlock refuse, qualifiant l'idée de 'ridicule', John va voir le jardinier. Ils trouve un petit sapin dans les bois derrière le manoir. Ils l'installent dans la bibliothèque et la cuisinière / femme de ménage sort une boite poussiéreuse de quelque part; elle est remplie de décorations.

John est en train de démêler un guirlande fragile lorsqu'il remarque Sherlock juste hors de la pièce, son expression indéfinissable.

"Viens m'aider," dit-il avec son plus beau sourire. "Ça va être amusant."

L'expression de Sherlock tourna ensuite en quelque chose d'affreux, quelque chose d'effrayant, quelque chose qui fait penser à John des petits paquets remplis de poudre blanche, et une regard vide, sombre. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, Sherlock est déjà hors de la pièce.

Abandonnant le sapin nu et ses décorations, John bondit sur ses pieds et court après Sherlock. Il atteins sa chambre juste pour avoir la porte claquer sur son visage. Le verrou se met en place.

"Sherlock, viens, ouvre la porte, parle-moi."

Les frappements de John et ses supplications restent ignorées.

"J'ai juste pensé que ce serait sympa de poser mon cadeau pour toi au-dessous d'un sapin," essaie-t-il d'expliquer à la porte fermée. "Je vais juste... Le jeter, d'accord? Ouvre la porte, s'il te plait."

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Sherlock?"

Aucun bruit de l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Sherlock, s'il te plait." John est accroupi derrière la porte. Il ne sait plus vraiment quand il est tombé sur ses genoux. Sa main serre toujours la poignée, mais la porte reste fermée. Dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il peut voir est l'intérieur du coude de Sherlock, tellement pale, si facilement blessé. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blessé. S'il te plait. Ne fais rien de stupide à cause de moi. S'il te plait. S'il te plait."

Le verrou est tourné sans avertissement aucun. La poignée tourne, la porte craque sous la main de John. Il est agenouillé là, le regard levé sur Sherlock juste dans la pièce. Son expression, comme son ton, sont plus froid que de la glace.

"Quel table est retournée?"

_Quelle stupide chose ne suis-je pas sensé faire exactement?_

Est impliqué le fait qu'il a abandonné tout ce qu'il avait. Qu'il a placé sa santé mentale, littéralement, dans les mains de John. Mais que se passe-t-il quand John est celui qui le blesse?

"Je suis désolé," offre John, encore une fois, se relevant. "je vais me débarrasser du sapin. Je rangerais les décorations."

Un léger tressaillement au mot 'décoration', un souffle s'échappant, et John sait soudainement à quelle période de l'année les parents de Sherlock sont sait que l'arbre est resté jusqu'après les funérailles. Il sait que Sherlock, du haut de ses sept, à ranger les décorations, entortillant les guirlandes. Il sait qu'il n'y a plus eu d'arbre de Noel dans cette maison depuis neuf ans. Il sait exactement ce que ressent Sherlock à cet instant.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas est comment l'aider.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il une dernière fois. Il s'avance et, quand Sherlock ne bouge pas, envahi l'espace qu'il reste entre eux. Aussi doucement qu'il peut le faire, il entoure Sherlock de ses deux bras, l'attirant près de lui. Pendant un long, long moment, Sherlock ne réagit en aucune façon. Puis il émait un son qui ressemble à un hoquet et plonge sa tête dans le cou de John, ses deux mains serrant le jumper de John.

"Je sais," murmure John, le cœur douloureux avec celui de Sherlock. "Je sais. Ça va aller."

Quelque temps plus tard, Sherlock se recule, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'expériences et de data ayant besoin d'être collectées. John le relâche et regarde Sherlock pendant quelque seconde s'asseoir devant son microscope.

"Je peux partir quelques instants?" Dit John. "Je ne serais pas parti longtemps."

Sherlock ne réponds pas et lui fait juste un geste de la main lui indiquant d'y aller.

John s'en va et se débarrasse du sapin, comme il a dit qu'il le ferai. Il referme la boite de décorations, et vas dans la cuisine demander à la cuisinière où il devrait la ranger. Elle lui lance un regard triste et dit qu'elle le rangera elle-même. Le dîner est prêt, alors John amène un plateau dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il le trouve exactement au même endroit où il était quand il a quitté la chambre, devant le microscope, écrivant quelques notes sur un papier que John ne peut même pas décrypter.

D'abord, John pose le plateau sur le lit, puis attrape la main de Sherlock et, très doucement, le fait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le visage de Sherlock prend cette expression de souffrance qui serait plus appropriée s'il était torturé, mais il mange un peu avant de retourner devant son microscope et les secrets qu'il contient.

John le regarde travailler, souhaitant pouvoir passer Sherlock au microscope, tout savoir sur lui, et s'assurer qu'il ne sera plus jamais blesser, par John ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Il ne se souvient pas s'être allongé ou endormi. Il se réveille brièvement, lorsque Sherlock remonte une couverture sur lui. Le plateau est parti, tout comme ses chaussures.

"Je devrais aller me coucher," marmonne-t-il, toujours à moitié endormi.

"Le courrier est arrivé," répond Sherlock, déjà de retour devant son microscope.

_Tu es couché._

Est-ce une invitation a rester? Il semblerait que c'en soit une. John ferme ses yeux, se disant que dans une minute il retournera dans sa chambre. Juste une minute, ou peut-être deux. Il est juste tellement bien, au chaud, et l'oreiller sous sa joue sent comme Sherlock. C'est bien. Tellement bien.

Il ne se réveille que le lendemain matin, et même à cet instant il ne part pas. Comment pourrait-il quand Sherlock est à côté de lui, ses bras autour de la taille de John, sa tête emboitée en dessous du menton de John?

John referme ses yeux, même s'il n'a plus sommeil. Ce n'est pas le matin de Noel, mais c'est tout comme. Il n'est juste pas sûr qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour mériter ce cadeau.


End file.
